Day Gone Wrong
by Marla Gilmore
Summary: A day that started of as any other for Tony took a turn for the worse eventually landing him in the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Day Gone Wrong

By Marla Gilmore and Crying Cowgirl

Disclaimer: All NCIS characters are own by DPB. We are just using them.

As the cold rain fell on the late November day, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo lay in an ally in the Adams Morgan part of Washington, D.C., wondering if anyone at headquarters had missed him yet. He had been sent out several hours ago to follow up with a witness, instead finding his suspect. Chasing him down a fire escape, Tony found himself alone in the dark alley with a broken leg and no way to summons help.

As Tony lay on the ground, he could see just beyond his reach, it was only inches but with the pain he felt it looked and felt like miles. Tony pulled himself along the pavement an inch at a time until he finally reached the phone. Wrapping his hands around it, he flipped it open and dialed the familiar number.

"Gibbs," the voice snapped on the other end of the line.

"Boss, I need help." was all Tony managed to get out before a figure from the shadows kicked the phone out of his hand.

"McGee gets me a location on DiNozzo's phone, NOW." Gibbs said as he grabbed his badge and gun.

"I got him, Boss," McGee yelled grabbing his gear. "He's is in Adams Morgan near Rock Creek park, he hasn't moved."

"Call Ducky and have him meet us in the parking garage, Tony's hurt." Gibbs yelled on his way to the elevator.

Ziva called Ducky as she grabbed her backpack, quickly making her way to the elevator to join the team. Once inside, she got an update from Gibbs as to what he knew which proved to be not a whole hell of a lot.

In the parking garage, Ducky was brought up to speed on what they knew and decided to take Ziva and follow Gibbs in the medical examiner's van. It didn't take long to find the ally in which Tony called from.

"NCIS, step away from that man," Gibbs yelled as he moved towards Tony and the man kneeled beside him.

"Boss, stop he helped me. Please, don't shoot him or anything; I swear he's one of the good guys." Tony pleaded for the man's safety.

"Anthony, where does it hurt, my boy," Ducky asked moving to the young man, placing his bag on the ground near Tony.

"Leg's broken, hit my head, some bruises, cuts but I am okay. If someone could help me up, I'll be good." Tony's injuries weren't as serious as they could be but in no way were they as minor as Tony was downplaying them to be.

"Anthony, please let me take a good look at you before you try moving around," Ducky stated firmly. Tony, who up to this point had been moving around a great deal suddenly, lay as still as he could so that Ducky could examine him.

"Ziva, get an ambulance here now," Gibbs barked as he bent over Tony trying to shield his senior field agent from the rain. "What happened, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked the concern evident in his voice.

Drawing a deep breath, Tony focused and tried to keep the pain at bay. "I was interviewing a witness when a hit came in on the BOLO. I called in for back up but nobody came, I saw Nelson come out of apartment 4 E. When I approached him to slow him down, he bolted. I chased him down the hall and he fled down the fire escape. I followed him but my foot must have slipped because the next thing I know I was hitting the ground."

Ducky gently probed at Tony's arms and head before moving down to his obviously broken leg. Gibbs watched, his heart breaking with every hiss of pain that escaped from Tony's lips.

"Boss, I'm sorry my cell fell out of my reach, it took me a while to crawl to it. By the time I got it and called you, Mr. Parker happened by. Tony pointed in direction of the man standing off to the side talking to McGee.

"Anthony, I am afraid this is a pretty nasty break, my boy. You're probably going to need surgery," Ducky said turning to see the ambulance pull up. "Jethro, I want Bradley to take a look at our boy too. I don't like it that he has been out here in the rain and cold all this time, it could bring complications.

The EMT's got Tony onto a back board and immobilized his leg. Carefully, they loaded him into the ambulance and made room for Gibbs who gave them no choice in the matter. "I'll be at the hospital, call me with an update when you have one," he yelled as the ambulance doors closed.

An orthopedic surgeon was waiting for Tony in the emergency room when they arrived. The x-rays showed that Tony's fibula was broken clean through and his ankle was dislocated. Surgery was the only option as the bone would be too unstable to treat any other way.

"Before you take him to surgery, he needs to be seen by Dr. Pitt. He had the plague a few years back, his lungs are badly scarred," Gibb stared at Tony being hooked up to IV's, monitors and change into a hospital gown.

Gibbs stood terrified watching and waiting, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Brad round the corner and enter the room.

Gibbs stood in the corner of the exam room watching as Brad examined Tony. Leaving his side, Brad and the orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Polly Hill, came over to give Gibbs and update.

"We are going to have to watch him closely. Right now things look ok but in Tony's case that can change quickly. We are going to do a chest x-ray before the surgery and post op so we can stay ahead of any problems. I have to talk to Dr. Hill and I am going to be observing the operation, I'll be ready to intervene if necessary." Brad said as he looked at the surgeon for confirmation.

"To be quite honest, Agent Gibbs I welcome Dr. Pitts input. Seeing that I have never treated a patient who has had the plague before," Dr. Hill stated.

"How long will the surgery take," Gibbs asked.

"Surgery is going to take two to three hours, he'll be in a cast four to six weeks," Hill responded.

"Tony is going to hate that," Brad answered remember how having to spend a week at home after being released from Bethesda nearly drove him crazy.

"Can I talk to him before you take him up," Gibbs asked as he started to move past the doctors.

"Sure, but keep it short. We want to get him to x-ray as soon as we can," Brad answered as he turned to confer with the orthopedic surgeon.

Walking towards his agent, Gibbs could see that Tony was resting. Gibbs had an overwhelming need to make sure that his senior agent was okay. Quietly, Gibbs reached for his free hand, holding it tight until Tony opened his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Gibbs whispered trying not to excite Tony at all.

"Like hell, boss. I'm sorry that I messed up." Tony's voice was cracking with emotion of being hurt and a little frightened.

"Listen to me DiNozzo; you're going to be just fine. I've got your six; I'll be here when you wake up from surgery. I promise to bring you pizza as soon as you're able to sit up enough to eat. You just listen to everything Brad tells you, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner," Gibbs pep talk was cut short when transport came to take Tony to x-ray.

Gibbs could only watch as they wheeled Tony away. "Any hits on the bolo for Nelson?"

"No boss, our witness Mr. Parker said that Nelson ran out the ally way and headed west. We have the trains, metro and airports covered." McGee replied nervously, knowing that an injured Tony means that Gibbs will be less friendly than usual.

"I want you and Ziva back at that the office and I want Nelson caught by the time I get back." Gibbs gave Tim the infamous stare as he issued the order.

"You're not coming back with us," McGee questioned, realizing instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

"No McGee, I'm not. I don't think it is a good idea for me to go since I am Tony's next of kin," Gibbs stated, wondering sometime how McGee got to be a federal agent.

"You'll call us and let us know when he is out of OR, Yes?" Ziva asked as ready for the returned back to the crime scene.

"Of course, now get going." Gibbs yelled turning back to the two agents.

"On it Boss," McGee replied as they started to walk out the emergency room. "Did you know that Gibbs is Tony's next of kin?" Gibbs heard McGee whisper to Ziva.

"No, I didn't. It's odd isn't it" Ziva whispered back.

Turning form his agents, Gibbs sat in the uncomfortable seats and waited for news. After waiting for what seem like hours, Gibbs was joined once again by Dr. Pitt.

"We are prepping Tony now; the surgery is going to take about 2-3 hours. Why don't you go across to the Starbucks and get yourself some coffee." Pitt advised, knowing that a decaffeinated Gibbs was not a happy Gibbs

Gibbs hurried to the Starbucks located in the lobby of the cafeteria, ordering himself two cups of his favorite coffee. There was a feeling in his gut, that he just couldn't get rid of, something just didn't feel right. As he got out of the elevator, his feelings were confirmed as he heard Brad yell for him as he went running from Tony's room to the nurses station.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs threw his coffee in the nearest trash can and took off running, "Pitt, what's going on," he asked beyond worried.

"Tony went into a full blown panic attack that we cannot get under control, I'm getting some restraints to stop him from hurting himself," Brad said as he took the restraints from the nurse behind the desk.

"The hell you are, nobody puts my son in restraints without asking me first." Gibbs stormed into the room surprised to find Tony gasping for breath, fighting the nurse as she tried to put the oxygen mask on him.

Walking to his side and motioning the nurse out of the way, Gibbs placed the mask out of Tony's sight until he could get his attention. "DiNozzo," he barked not getting a response.

Trying a softer approach, Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's head, "Tony, can you hear me? I want you to look at me, son. That's it, just watch me. I'm going to hold this oxygen mask over your mouth and nose until you can breathe a little easier. That's it, just mimic my breathing Tony. In, out, in, out…good that's it nice and easy, son." Gibbs approach was tender, gentle, it showed loved.

"Amazing," Pitt said as he handed the restraints to a nurse to be put back.

"What's wrong, Tony? What got you all upset, son?" Gibbs kept his tone as soft as the caress he was giving Tony's head.

Pushing the mask down so he could be heard, Tony explained, "I don't want to be back under the blue lights, Boss. I can't do that again and the nurse told me that I'd probably end up back there because the anesthesia would weaken my lungs. I sort of lost it when she said that, I'm sorry."

Brad's head automatically snapped around to see which nurse had frightened his patient like that. Seeing her trying to sneak out of the room, he went after her reprimanding her loudly in the hallway.

"Tony that is why Brad is going to surgery with you. He's going to monitor your lungs the entire time. When you get out of surgery, I'll be here to listen and help you. The first sniffle and we're getting you meds so that you don't end up back in isolation." Gibbs voice soothed and reassured his younger agent.

Tony stayed so focused on Gibbs that he did not see Brad inject a sedative into his intravenous line. After a short amount of time and a lot of Gibbs' affection, Tony was finally asleep and being transported to surgery. "Pitt, don't make a liar out of me, take care of him." He warned as the doctor was following his patient out the door.

Leaving the room, Gibbs returned and headed back to the uncomfortable chairs and the dreaded long wait. Gibbs sat waiting for Pitt to come back out and give him an update on his agent condition.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, tell me that he is ok. I can't bear it if something happen to Tony!" Gibbs looked to see Abby Sciuto come running towards him. Knowing how big Abby was on hugs; Gibbs pulled Abby in to his embrace.

"Tony is going right? What was he doing out there by himself? You have to talk to him and remind him that he needs to take better of himself." Abby said as she continued to hug Gibbs.

"Brad with him Abbs. He'll take care of him. Tony will be here for a few days and then about 4-6 weeks in a cast. Then-"

"Four to six weeks in a cast! He'll never last Gibbs! You know how Tony is! He'll be going crazy after five minutes."

"Abby how may Caf-Pows have you had today?"

"About six why, do you think that I need another one?" Abby asked, her eyes dancing at the thought of another cup of her favorite drink.

"Well we do have a while before Tony is done. Let's go down stairs and get something to drink." Gibbs said as he led the Goth towards the nurses' station, so he could make sure they knew how to reach him if there was a problem.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Abby were back in the waiting their hands full of coffee, Caf-Pows, and magazines to keep them busy as they waited for news on their friend. As Gibbs was looking though a magazine on woodworking, when his phone went off.

"Yeah, Gibbs" Gibbs said into the phone. "That's good Ziva. Do you have his statement? No, no news yet. We still have a couple of hours yet. I won't be back to the office today. So once you and McGee are done you can call it a day. I'll handle the Director don't worry about her. She been at a meeting at the White House, I am sure that she will be informed about Tony when she gets out of it." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"Metro caught Nelson at Union Station and transferred him our custody," Gibbs said as he went back to his magazine.

"That's good. Oh I forgot, Ducky is going try to get over here but he was having trouble with his mom so he had to go home to take care of that." Abby said as was flipping though her magazine.

For the next three hours, Gibbs and Abby just sat and wait for news of their friend. As Abby tried to think of a way to convince Gibbs she needed another Caf-Pow. Looking up, she saw Dr. Pitt coming toward them, a grim expression on his face. Fearing the worst Abby grabbed Gibbs' hand. Tossing his magazine aside, he stood up and waited for the bad news.

"Agent Gibbs, why don't you have a seat," Dr. Pitt said motioning towards the chairs.

Alarms in Gibbs' head and gut both started sounding off, something was wrong. It was all over Pitt's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Gibbs, why don't you have a seat," Dr. Pitt said motioning towards the chairs.

Alarms in Gibbs' head and gut both started sounding off, something was wrong. It was all over Pitt's face.

"What is it? What happened, Pitt? Where is Tony?" Gibbs' voice was on the borderline of panic. He could tell that something wasn't right as soon as Brad made his way through the doors that led from the operating area.

"Tony suffered some minor respiratory distress during surgery. We are having a hard time waking him from the anesthesia. It is possible that the plague also damaged his kidneys to some degree, which is slowing down his ability to fight off the anesthesia." Brad looked from Gibbs to Abby as he spoke.

"Can I see him," Gibbs asked trying to figure out how to break it to Tony that the damn plague had damaged more than just his lungs.

"He's in recovery; I can allow one of you to go back." Brad watched and waited hoping that Abby would realize that Tony needed Gibbs right now.

"Bossman, you go be with Tony. I'm going to go back to the lab for a while then shopping for presents, tell him I was here." Abby picked up her purse and magazines giving Gibbs a quick hug as she made her way out of the waiting area.

"Agent Gibbs, I'll take you to Tony. I'm leaving orders that you are allowed to stay as long as you want, as long as he needs." Brad motioned for Gibbs to follow him.

Once inside recovery, Gibbs heart sank to his stomach at the sight of Tony. He was pale, his leg was immobilized, and he had IV lines and oxygen. Taking a deep breath, he walked to Tony's side looking from the bed to the doctor trying to figure out what to do next.

"Gibbs, he won't wake up for us. Would you give it a try; I need him awake so he can do what his body needs him to do." Pitt was standing by ready for when Tony did finally wake.

"Tony, it's Gibbs. You need to wake up, Tony. I know you want to sleep but you'll have plenty of time for that. Open your eyes, Tony." Gibbs voice was cracking with emotion as he tried to get the younger man awake.

Leaning over further so he was by Tony's ear, "damn it, Dinozzo...Don't do this to me. Come on son, I need you to wake up. Do this for me, please." The vulnerability in Gibbs voice reached Tony more than the words did. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to close them when the bright light became too much.

Gibbs gently shielded Tony's eyes with his hand, "I got it Tony, try again son. It shouldn't be so bright this time." Gibbs voice pulled Tony back to a conscious state one more time.

Tony's eyes opened slowly and immediately sought out Gibbs. "Boss, what happened," he croaked out licking his dry lips.

"You had a little trouble waking up but we both know how you like your beauty sleep," Gibbs tried to keep it light, scaring Tony at this point would only prove to be counterproductive.

Tony smiled as in response to Jethro's joke and immediately began to panic as he felt a cough start. The cough took his breath and he struggled to sit up relieved to find himself being held securely in Gibbs's arms.

Gibbs held Tony securely against him while Brad listened to his lungs. Tony was scared, he had been warned by the nurse what anesthesia would do to him and now he was coughing.

"You're lungs sound good; let's try to get you to drink some water. I think you just have a tickle from being thirsty," Dr. Pitt tried hard to reassure his patient.

Gibbs grabbed a cup of water from the bedside and raised the cut to Tony's lips. "Take small sips."

Tony's slowly drank from the cup a little scared that if the drank to quickly it would start off another round of coughing. "How did things go?" He asked once he was finished with the water. Noticing the concerned looks exchanged between Gibbs and Pitt.

Receiving a nodded from Gibbs, Brad started to give his patient an update on his condition. "The surgery went well. Doctor Hill could have not been more pleased. We are a little concern that it took you such a long time to come out the anesthesia. One of the side effects from the Y Pestis is that it can affect the kidney functioning. We are going to check your creatinine levels to see how they are function."

"Three years later and that crazy bitch is still getting her revenge." Tony said with bitterness in his voice. "You do know that peeing in a cup just doesn't seem like a very good idea right now."

"Don't worry about that Tony we can get it out of your catheter. So far all of the follow up visits have gone smoothly. This is the first time that you have general anesthesia since the Y. Pestis. This reaction to the anesthesia may just been the new normal for you." Brad said as he gloved up and started toward the end of Tony's bed. For a few minutes Gibbs and Tony watched as Brad worked with Tony's catheter.

"I'll be back with the results as soon as possible" Brad said as he exited the room.

"Well this has been such a special day. Went to do a witness follow-up, broke my leg. I'm going to be a cast for at least a month and now thanks to Hanna Lowell, I may have a problem with my kidney for my trouble."

"You heard Pitt yourself; this might be something new for you Tony. Let's see what he has to say. You are only going to be here for a few days and then you are staying me. There is no way you are going to be able to take care of yourself." Gibbs said tying to distract Tony from any further stress.

"I don't know Gibbs you don't even have a decent TV. What am I going to do for fun?" Tony responded, following Gibbs lead about the change in the conversation.

"You will think of something I am sure." Gibbs answered.

For the next hour, Tony and Gibbs sat in silenced waiting for Brad. When suddenly the door opened and Brad walked in.

"I have the results." Brad said as held up a piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry the delay my muse got a full time job so she has been busy. Secondly, thanks to Crying Cowing Girl for the beta of my stories and for helping me with idea and such

"I have the results." Brad said as held up a piece of paper

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his, holding it tightly trying to offer as much support as he could convey.

"Oh my, I am sorry. I meant I have the x-ray results from the last set we did post-op." Your lungs are doing well so far, Dr. Hill looked at the x-rays of your leg and they look good. She is pleased with the results of the surgery." Brad started to walk away only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"Dr. Pitt, the kidney tests?" Gibbs asked trying to get some answers.

"Oh I am sorry, it's going to be a few more hours until we have those back." Brad answered. Turning to Tony, he could see the anxiousness on his patients face. Leaving the room, he returned and started to inject something into Tony's IV line.

Surprised when Tony's hand stopped him, he looked down at his patient. "What's wrong, Tony? Let me just give you something to help you sleep, I promise to wake you when I know something." Brad said making another attempt to inject the medication.

"Boss, please I don't want the drugs. Can't you do something here?" Tony turned to Gibbs since Brad wasn't listening.

"Don't do that, he doesn't want it. I'll keep an eye on him, if I think he needs something I will be the first one ringing for a nurse." Gibbs tried to reassure Tony that he wasn't getting something he didn't want but also Brad that if it was needed, he would request it.

Gibbs handed Tony the remote control to the TV, "find us a movie to watch, I'm going to get us some coffee and see what else I can find." Gibbs got Tony focused on a task as he walked out the door.

Out in the hallway, he stopped Pitt. "What do you think, be straight with me?" His voice was starting to show his weariness.

"I am optimistic about the lungs at this point but you know as well as I do that anything can change quickly with Tony. The kidneys are a whole other issue that I am not ready to comment on until we get the test results. All we can do is waiting and pray, time will tell the story." Brad walked away promising to return with the results.

Gibbs stopped by the gift shop on his way to get some coffee. Looking around, he found several magazines, a few games and a deck of cards to help keep Tony occupied until the results came back. Heck, it would keep him occupied too; the waiting was getting to be too much.

With coffee and his purchases in hand, Gibbs started back to Tony's room. He needed to return to his side and be his support through this. Tony had stood by him during some really difficult times in his life; he had been his rock even if he didn't realize it.

Standing outside the doorway, Gibbs watched as Tony struggled to stay awake; small movements caused him pain, wincing each time he tried to move. Gibbs stopped a nurse and asked her about pain medication for Tony, she informed him that he refused it.

"DiNozzo, why did you refuse pain medication that you obviously need?" Gibbs voice was gruff but the worry was evident.

"Boss, I…um…what if my kidneys are damaged, I don't want to make them work even harder because I can't handle a little pain." Tony leaned back into the pillow breathing through the pain.

Gibbs walked over to the bed placing his bag from the gift shop on a chair. Leaning down next to Tony's ear, he whispered; "I'll get you through this Tony, I swear to you I will get you through this." Tony turned his head toward Gibbs to see the tears that were threatening to spill over the lids of the older man. Reaching out, he squeezed Gibbs' hand to reassure him that he trusted him.

The nurse managed to inject pain medication into Tony's IV line before he even realized what was going on. Instead of panicking, he turned back to Gibbs and with that famous DiNozzo smile asked, "What did you get me". With a smirk, Gibbs opened the bag pulling out the magazines and games. Immediately, Tony picked up the deck of cards and challenged his boss to a game of poker.

For the next several hours, Gibbs and Tony played poker. "You know if we were playing for money I would win everything that belongs to you. Including all of your 500 DVDs" Gibbs said as he won the latest hand.

"Do you even own player?" Tony brazenly asked, knowing that on some level the pain medication was giving him untold courage.

"No, but your DVD player would be mine, so that wouldn't be a problem." Gibbs responded.

"I guess, but would you know what to do with it that the real question. I don't think that you would know how to start it if." Tony questioned as the door to his room open and Brad Pitt came back in.

"Hey guys, how are things going?" He asked as stood at the end of Tony's bed.

"Gibbs owns me." Tony said a drug induced smile on his face.

"I already knew that Tony. I was wondering how you are feeling." Brad asked as looked at his patient and friend.

"The drugs are great but I will be doing better if that my lab results" Tony asked as looked a little nervous.

Looking at Gibbs "Yeah these are the results. The lab works show that your levels are at 2.5. That's a little higher than I would like it. But you have to take in the consideration that Tony has only been on an IV for a few hours. Also all of the lab work that you have at Bethesda always looked good. I am going to order a creatinine clearance test which will give us a more accurate view of what is going on. Simply said, we'll collect urine over a 24 hour period of time and test it. But for now you need to get some rest, both of you." Brad said looking pointy at Gibbs.

"Don't worry about him Brad. Did I ever tell you the time that we stayed at the office for five days due a Navy Petty officer who thought that he could get away with stealing some weapons?" Tony asked as looked at his doctor and friend.

"You can tell about in the morning but for now everyone needs rest." Brad said firmly. "So games and magazines in the nightstand now. Gibbs I don't want to see you hear till at least 0900 tomorrow." Brad said knowing that if he wasn't stern with Gibbs he would stay the whole.

"I'll see you the morning boss." Tony said with the pain meds finally over taking him.

With one last look at his agent, Gibbs allows himself to be lead from the room. Walking towards the elevator. He turns and faced the doctor that he trusted the life of a man he considers more than just another agent. "The kidney issue is it serious?"

"It can be, but you heard me it looks good. This may be something that we need to keep a closer eye on for now." Brad said, trying to reassure Gibbs knowing that that he was closely watching Tony. "Get some rest Jethro and I'll see you in the morning."

"You'll be here?" Gibbs asked knowing that Brad's schedule at Bethesda was crazy at best and impossible at worst.

"Yeah I'll be stopping to make sure that everything is ok. Besides I am one of the few people in the world who can speak Gibbs." Brad said, trying to lighten up the mood. "So get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. You are going to need to rest because Tony is going to be here only in here for a few days and then he will be on crutches for four to six weeks. Have you given any idea about his after care plan? I assume that he will be staying with you?" Brad asked knowing from his conversations with Tony that the agent hasn't seen his family in years and that Gibbs was more than Tony's legal next of kin.

"Yeah he will be staying me. I guess that I am going to have to break down and get cable put in for him. I'll be back early in the morning before I go to the office, later Pitt" Gibbs said as he turn from the doctor and made his way to the elevator.

Having second thoughts about leaving his agent, Gibbs returned to his room. A smile graced his face when he saw Tony was sound asleep cuddling up to his jacket. Shaking his head, "didn't realized I had even forgotten it." Gibbs whispered as he walked quietly into the room to see his agent one last time.

Leaning over, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear; "rest and get stronger, we'll get through this." Carding his hand over the sleeping man's head one final time, Gibbs forced himself out the door of Tony's room and onto the elevator. He had to get some rest; he needed to be there for Tony.

Quickly leaving the hospital, Gibbs got in to his car, as he was driving down the street towards his house in Alexandria, he called a familiar number. "Hey I could use your help. Tony is in the hospital."


End file.
